My Shooting Star
by Swantonbaby69
Summary: A Song Fanfic, Including Trish Stratus and Shannon Moore...... Shannon has an untimely accident, Leaving his Fiancee Trish by herself... ( Pleas R&R) Thanks
1. Default Chapter

*** Song Fic, " Goodbye To You" By Michelle Branch"***  
  
  
  
Trish stared up at the empty ceiling. She sighed heavily.  
  
It had been a month since Shannon died.  
  
She never even got to say goodbye.  
  
It was just a match, some stupid match for Smackdown.  
  
But that stupid match robbed her of her fiancée..Her life.  
  
::::::: Of All The Things I Believed In ::::::::  
  
:::::: I Just Want To Get It Over With :::::::  
  
::::: Tears Form Behind My Eyes, But I Do Not Cry ::::::  
  
::::: Counting The Days That Pass Me By :::::  
  
  
  
She Spent three wonderful years with Shannon.  
  
He was the one, He was everything happy to her.  
  
She rolled over on the bed and glanced at the picture of her and Shannon at an amusement park.  
  
He had his hair pulled back, with a backwards hat and sunglasses  
  
She slighty chuckled.. She had always hated those sunglasses.  
  
He was standing behind her, with his arm on her shoulder, Her head leaned into her arm, smiling.  
  
Her sister had told her to take that picture out of her room, It was too many memories.. She had to forget.  
  
Trish was disgusted at the thought. She didn't want to forget anything about Shannon, He was hers.  
  
:::::: I've Been Searching Deep Down In My Soul:::::  
  
:::: Words That I'm Hearing Are Starting To Get Old :::::  
  
:::: Feels Like I'm Starting All Over Again ::::  
  
:::: The Last Three Years Were Just Pretend :::::  
  
She said she didn't want to forget anything.. But somehow she was.  
  
Simple things, like the sound of him breathing at night or the way he looked when he laughed.  
  
She couldn't sleep.. Not Tonight... Not Alone.  
  
She closed her eyes and remembered.  
  
She and Shannon were at some night club, dancing on the outside porch, a slow song had come on and young couples flooded the floor.  
  
Shannon, held her in to his chest tightly. She smiled, while running her fingers through his hair.  
  
Suddenly, it started to pour, Down pour on the whole crowd.  
  
Couples dashed inside for shelter against the heavy rain.  
  
Trish went to move away from Shannon's grasp, but he smiled and pulled her back in  
  
" Have some fun, babes" he smiled, while lifting her off the floor and twirling her around. She giggles loudly, wrapping her arms around him tightly. The rain had practically sunken through their clothes now. But they didn't care. They were foolish and in love.  
  
  
  
The dance floor was all to them now. The beautiful night sky lit with stars, She looked over Shannon's shoulder to see a tiny little shooting star. She smiled. In complete total comfort.  
  
::::: And I Said Goodbye To You :::::  
  
:::: Goodbye To Everything I Knew ::::  
  
:::: You Were The One I Loved ::::  
  
:::: The One Thing That I Tried To Hold On To ::::  
  
Trish held the photo against her chest.  
  
She'd Kill to dance with him again.  
  
He died instantly. It was a Tuesday. She remembered hearing the news from Jeff.  
  
Sinking down in her chair, basically screaming out sobs, and shaking her head no as Jeff held her.  
  
" His neck just snapped. There was nothing anyone could do"  
  
Those words echoed throughout her head over and over again driving her insane  
  
  
  
She could have been there with him backstage.. But She went out to dinner with her friend Amy Instead.  
  
She swore she'd never forgive herself for it.  
  
She wanted to be with him, just to say goodbye  
  
She wondered if Shannon was still out there, with her somehow.  
  
She clenched her eyes closed, and tried to feel him around her.  
  
  
  
::::: I Used to Get Lost in Your eyes::::  
  
:::: And It Seems That I Can't Live A Day Without You ::::  
  
:::: Closing My Eyes And You Chased My Thoughts Away ::::  
  
:::: To A Place Where I Am Blinded By The Light ::::  
  
:::: But It's Not Right ::::  
  
  
  
She sighed, rubbing her head into the pillow.  
  
It was hard to sleep with him to cuddle with.  
  
Feeling his warm touch caress her bare back.  
  
His breath tickling the back of her neck.  
  
Her eyes watered.. There would never be anything like  
  
What she had with Shannon.  
  
She pulled his pillow towards her. She inhaled the sent  
  
of his cologne.  
  
She hadn't washed his pillow since he had died.  
  
Sometimes at night, she'd wake up and smell the cologne lingering on the bed sheets and actually think he was there with her.  
  
Those were hard moments.  
  
She ran her hand up and down his side of the bed, The Moonlight from the window, lighting the spot perfectly.  
  
::::: And It Hurts to Want Everything And Nothing At The Same time :::::  
  
:::: I Want What's Yours and I want what's mine::::  
  
:::: I Want You But I'm Not Getting It This time ::::  
  
  
  
She looked out the window, into the perfect night sky.  
  
Much like sky looked when she and Shannon shared that dance in the rain.  
  
Rain reminded her of Shannon. She'd find herself smiling at it, being reminded of the ridiculous things they've done.  
  
Or him kissing her in the rain, Hands wandering up and down her back.  
  
Him kissing or nipping her neck. They used to be so intimate.  
  
Feeling the energy off of one another.. They knew each other's bodies and minds so well, Trish knew it was a perfect match.  
  
Maybe he was still with her. somehow. If He was she wanted a sign. Anything.  
  
She waited for it in silence  
  
She glanced out the window again. Staring into the glittering sky.  
  
She stretched her arms up above her head, lying on her side to watch the sky.  
  
  
  
A Shooting star shot across the sky, etching It with a long faded white streak. Just like in the rain.  
  
She lightly smiled to herself.. Shannon was watching over her.  
  
:::: And When The Stars Fall I Will Lie Awake ::::  
  
:::: You're My Shooting Star..::::: 


	2. I'll Be Okay

(( I have decided to add one more side to this story, someone asked me to add more, enjoy ))  
  
  
  
*** The Song I'm Using Is " I'll Be Okay- Amanda Marshall***  
  
  
  
  
  
Trish sighed while sitting down with the video in her hands.  
  
There last vacation to the cottage. She held it tightly in her hands. She was hesitant to put it in, but then closed her eyes as she pushed the play button.  
  
:::: It's Time To Let You Go.. It's Time To Say Goodbye::::  
  
  
  
:::: There's No More Excuses, No More Tears To Cry ::::  
  
  
  
:::: There's Been so Many Changes, I Was So confused::::  
  
  
  
:::: All Along You Were The One, All The Time I never Knew::::  
  
  
  
She smiled weakly, watching Shannon and her appear on the TV. Shannon, as always was flipping burgers and hot dogs on the grill.  
  
He'd never let Trish do it. It was a little ritual of his.  
  
"Don't Feed any to the dog!" Trish said.  
  
" Alright" he said, while throwing a small chunk of burger at their dog, Sugar.  
  
Trish rolled her eyes, and laughed. " You know I love the way you listen" she said, moving the camera to a different angle.  
  
He smiled over at the camera.  
  
Trish melted... He loved his smile. It warmed her up all the time.  
  
She remembered later that night. Around 9.. Her and Shannon sat on the dock, with their feet lingering in the chilly lake water beneathe them.  
  
She was sitting between Shannon's legs, leaning her head against his strong chest. She loved being so close to him.  
  
  
  
:::: I Want You To Be Happy, You're My Best Friend ::::  
  
  
  
::: But It's So Hard to Let you go now::::  
  
  
  
::::All That Could Have Been, I'll Always Have the Memories::::  
  
  
  
:::: They'll Always Have You ::::  
  
  
  
:::: Fate Has A Way of Changing, Just When You Don't Want It to::::  
  
  
  
Shannon toyed with Trish's hair, wrapping it around his fingers, as the moon slowly rose over the lake.  
  
She smiled, feeling him gently kiss her neck.  
  
" Marry me" He whispered.. There was a pause... Trish froze.  
  
She turned to face him, She looked his face up and down. he had a worried expression.  
  
  
  
She nodded her head, and a smile slowly crept up over her face  
  
" Yes.." She laughed "Yes!" She inched forward to hug him  
  
  
  
:::: Throw Away The Chains:::::  
  
  
  
:::: Let Love Fly Away ::::  
  
  
  
:::: Till Love Comes Again.. I'll Be Okay ::::  
  
  
  
She glanced down at the engagement ring on her finger.  
  
She had never taken it off.  
  
It glittered in the over head lighting. Missing Him so much was making her sick.  
  
Shannon wouldn't have ever wanted her to feel this way... he would have wanted her to be happy.  
  
She stopped the tape and pulled a loose strand of her hair back I into it's pony tail...  
  
She had an Idea. Trish Got in the car and started driving towards their cottage. their dock..  
  
  
  
:::: Life Passes So Quickly, You Gotta Take The Time:::::  
  
  
  
::: Or You'll Miss what really matters:::::  
  
::: Or You'll Miss All The Signs ::::  
  
  
  
::: I've Spent my life searching for what was always there ::::  
  
::: Sometimes it will be too late :::::  
  
  
  
:::: Sometimes it won't be fair ::::  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a sunny afternoon as Trish drove and hour into the country side, She usually made this hour trip with Shannon.  
  
Missing him was dragging her down, She had to do something to free her mind... get out of her mental prison.  
  
She pulled up to the dock.. And slowly got out of her car.. So Many memories.  
  
  
  
:::: I Won't Give Up, I Won't Give In:::::  
  
  
  
::::I Can't Re-create, What Just Might have been:::::  
  
  
  
:::::I Know That My Heart Will Find Love Again:::::  
  
  
  
::::Now Is The Time To Begin ::::  
  
  
  
She layed on the dock, watching the clouds pass by with her arms above her head.  
  
She imagined that Shannon was there with her as the warm sun beat down on her. She closed her eyes.  
  
Before she knew it the sun had gone done, and the warm sun was no more.  
  
She peeked her head over the dock, into the murky waters, and checked her watch.. It was about 9 o'clock.  
  
She toyed with the engagement ring on her finger.. Until finally slipping it off a few minutes later.  
  
She held it up in front of her, staring for a few minutes before bringing her stare back into the waters below.  
  
She closed her eyes " I Love you Shan" She whispered while dropping the ring into the water.  
  
She smiled as the rock glittered in the water, before slowly disappearing into the bottom.  
  
She was free..  
  
:::: Throw Away the Chains ::::  
  
  
  
:::: Let Love Fly Away :::::  
  
::::: Till Love Comes Again :::::  
  
:::: I'll be Okay :::: 


End file.
